1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive safety airbags, and particularly to a safety air bag assembly concealed within, or behind, a padded instrument panel. The padded instrument panel is designed to provide a relatively soft cushioned surface capable of absorbing shock forces in low level crash situations of a lesser magnitude than that required to cause deployment of the airbag. Should a person strike their head or upper body on the padded instrument panel without deployment of the airbag, the cushioned panel will absorb the impact energy so as to minimize human injury or trauma.
2. Description of Prior Developments
It is known that passenger safety airbags can be deployed behind padded instrument panels. However, in many cases the airbag assembly is mounted or constructed in such a way that the instrument panel has to be rigidified or internally reinforced, thereby lessening the cushioning effect of the panel padding should the passenger forcibly strike the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,014, issued to Robert Cooper, shows a padded instrument panel overlying a normally concealed airbag assembly. The outer skin of the panel has an H-shaped notch designed to sever portions of the panel into two hinged doors when the airbag is deployed. The panel has internal stabilizing ribs for reinforcing the panel against cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,075, issued to Thomas Parker et al, shows a cushioned instrument panel that includes two rigid hinged doors seated against a folded airbag. The rigid doors reinforce the cushioned panel, and thereby reducing the cushioning action in a low shock event.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,487, issued to Fred Daris et al, shows an airbag assembly located behind a cushioned instrument panel, such that in a crash situation the expanding airbag forcibly impacts two hinged pads that are relatively thick and rigid. These rigid pads lessen the cushioning action of the instrument panel in situations where a person might strike the panel without deployment of the airbag.